AlmightyNoob
|studio = Neverwakening Productions Stopmotion101 Studios Class - R Films Zilex1000 Productions |notableworks = Blind Justice Darkvalk (Series) Time Heroes Elegies |genres = Drama Thriller}}'AlmightyNoob''' is an actor, writer and producer. He was an active member of the ROBLOXiwood community until 2016. He currently works with Neverwakening Productions, Stopmotion101 Studios, and occasionally with Class - R Films as a writer and producer. AlmightyIsANoob also was a film critic, writing reviews for film releases under the moniker "Uncle Noob" in an article series titled "Uncle Noob's Weekly Reviews". History In 2013, AlmightyNoob saw the BLOXY winners, and was amazed by the work of the ROBLOX film community. Shortly after he joined the community and began work as an actor for Neverwakening Productions. In late 2013, AlmightyNoob decided to create and host his own award show, despite many people's objections of being so new to the community and previous failed attempts by the community. The Golden Noob Awards was launched. In May of 2014, AlmightyNoob began work on his own film Goodnight Saigon. He hired various cast and crew including AntiochusXII as a co-writer to the movie. Production never made it past the writing stage. In late January and early February of 2015, AlmightyNoob was caught in a wiki conflict between CosimoValuta over administrative issues. Due to the stress and unwanted politics that came about in his position of being a wiki administrator, AlmightyNoob retired from the community on February 2nd, 2015. On November 2, 2015, it was announced that AlmightyNoob would appear in AntiochusXII's upcoming films and that he'd be making minor contributions to ROBLOXiwood as a writer and producer. He was named a co-writer for Endpoint's Time Heroes and future Neverwakening Productions pictures. Currently, AlmightyNoob acts as a consultant and screenwriter for AntiochusXII, Endpoint, and Raven_Akira for their productions with FOXHOUND. Legacy Almighty's tangible legacy in ROBLOX filmmaking is reserved for his acting. He regularly acted in Neverwakening pictures between 2013 - 2015 and became a lead actor in Zilex1000 pictures towards the end of his career between 2014 - 2015, where he had his first lead role as Joel Warland in Orbital Providence. Almighty is credited as a producer and co-writer for many released films from FOXHOUND directors but admits he never saw the scripts or was involved in the production (aside from acting) in the vast majority of these films. The only films where Almighty actually played his role of screenwriting consultant in are Annabelle, Injustice: Armageddon, Granite, Time Heroes, Rescind: Elegies, and Alright. He has never successfully finished production on any of the projects he set out to direct in his 2013 - 2015 career. None of his screenplays have been adapted. He continues to write screenplays in his free time. The 'Uncle Noob' reviews were often highly anticipated articles that fully deconstructed films, and, as a result, the community sometimes looked to them as a determination of a new release's quality. Almighty would sometimes rate films lower than the community consensus and was a figure of controversy as a result. The majority of his reviews were hosted on a third-party forum site hosted by CosimoValuta, they were deleted after a conflict between the two. A few of his reviews can still be found on the ROBLOXiwood Film Wiki. Almighty's history as a figure in the ROBLOXiwood Film Wiki community is something that only lives on in the edit history of the defunct Wikia and the memories of those who actively participated in it between 2013 - 2016. On May 31, 2014, he was added onto the ROBLOXiwood Wiki's administration team where he assumed the role of Head of Formatting. He spent many nights fixing people's pages and issuing blocks against people who didn't know how to read rules or instructions. He was a moderately controversial administrator who found himself at the center of most wiki-related conflicts. His 2014 and early 2015 were defined by a consistent conflict between him and community leader CosimoValuta. In December of 2014, he was accused of administrative abuse by CosimoValuta and a two-month-long community conflict followed where members of the community were split between the two sides. In January of 2015, Almighty proved his innocence, Cosimo was ousted from the community soon after, and in the following month after he would resign from his role on the wiki team and in the ROBLOX film making community in general. His current presence around the community is mostly a result of his continuing close friendship with AntiochusXII and Endpoint. He assists them in their screenplays and is occasionally filled in on community ongoings through them. At the end of the day, his legacy as far as the ROBLOX film community is concerned is that his name occasionally shows up in the credits of FOXHOUND pictures. Actor Filmography Director Filmography Producer Filmography Writer Filmography Awards & Nominations Category:Screenwriters Category:Actors Category:FOXHOUND Category:Producers